


Something New Every Day

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alcohol, Caritas, Drabble, Gen, Hidden Talents, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred shares a special talent no one knew she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: blue, for LJ's Open On Sunday drabbles

Friday night at Caritas was just what they needed. A few drinks, maybe some karaoke, maybe meeting useful acquaintances. 

After a few rounds (beers, whiskey, cocktails, shots), no one noticed Fred leaving their table.. Everyone fell silent when a new voice came from the stage.

_“Blue, oh, so lonesome for you, why can't you be blue over me?”_

They’d think it was a Patsy Cline record playing if they didn’t see Fred on stage. Who knew she could sing like that? A sad song but a happy soul, Lorne could tell. Another piece of the puzzle that was Fred Burkle.


End file.
